thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tendie
"I'm back now guys." Tendie is a player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. He is the partner of Uso, and one of few winners during his time as a player. He wants the world to take notice of his existence and to leave it knowing that he had a great life. Appearance WEEK 13 Judai is of average height and weight with blond-dyed hair and natural green eyes. He wears the school uniform he had on before his death and also keeps around his neck his lucky ten-sided die. Later on during the week, Judai's hair grew out and returned to its natural color. He wore a yellow jacket, purple short-shirt, and long sleeved shirt along with jeans. His ear piercings stand out more and his expression is all the more distant. SENDAI WEEK 1 During his first Sendai week, Judai's appearance and personality was changed. He was made shorter, given darker hair and blue eyes. Traits he receives from his mother's side of the family. He wears a different yellow jacket and a belt with a duck themed chain around his pants. WEEK 14 A year after his first encounter with Nora, Judai returns to Shibuya as the mysterious Fox Mask. He keeps with him a mask and once again wears his old school uniform. Due to losing his entry fee, he retains his youthful features. However, prior to leaving he had requested to look similar to his old appearance when he wore the persona of Tendie. He now has natural blond hair, silver eyes complemented with black glasses, and an orange striped shirt. Personality W.I.P History Pre-Game Prior to Week 13's game Judai lived a normal life, going to a normal school, living with his nearly normal family. Being a single child, his guardians enforced a vision of becoming successful into the boy's life much against his will. He received high marks in school, but rarely received praise from his peers and family. Longing for a change in his life, the boy began observing others to see what traits were attractive and how to go about claiming his goal of an exciting life. He picked up music, namely guitar, as it was an easy way to attract people and a '''boy's rite of passage '''into maturity. With the hard work-ethic his parents neatly ironed into his brain, he began practicing Guitar at music stores. His plans were to rebel against his parents and take his life in his own hands as he'd show the world what he was made of. His parents caught wind of the changes in his behavior and forbid him from owning a Guitar to become a star. WIP Week 13 Day 0 Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Another Story Relationships Yuurei Usotoku (Uso) Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Tachibana Nora (Nora) Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Malcolm (Malcolm) Amaryllis Lifaye Duvert (Ama) Jean Duvert (Jean-nii) Hikari (Hikari) Kisho Yasei (Yasei) Trivia *Judai's entire design is based around Celestials and Luck. *Quack. *Meow. Gallery ten.png|Early Week 13 Appearance ju1.png|Late Week 13 Appearance fox1.png|Post Week 14 Appearance Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13